gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaiapedia:Sandbox/The Throwback Spring Party
The EVENT was Gaia Online's # "event" event. Overview TBA Event timeline *May 1 :Announcement - The Throwback Spring Party Announcements NPC |content1 = nts The Throwback Spring Party is kicking off now! admin (?) Admin Lead admin's avatar Offline Tip Post Post: 96758411_1 created on Fri May 01, 2015 3:25 pm Posted: Fri May 01, 2015 3:25 pm User Image Hello, Gaians! There's always exciting new adventures sprouting up in the world of Gaia, but let's not forget all of the amazing events, stories, and characters we've grown to know and love over the years. This month, tons of our favorite happenings of Gaia long past will be reimagined, paid homage too, and celebrated! We're waxing nostalgic in full force, and can't wait to share with you all of the fun new updates, contests, cash shop exclusives, and more! To enjoy the event to the fullest, be sure to try your hand at all these awesome activities: • Catch up on the Manga to refresh your memory of all the great story arcs of the past and present! • Chat with your fellow Gaians and enter Official Contests in the Throwback Spring Party Forum! • Keep an eye on La Victoire and GoFusion for amazing new exclusives to collect! • Watch out for new Achievements and Alchemy Recipes appearing as the party winds on! • Visit the Throwback Spring Party Landing Page every day for free items! Let's celebrate everything that makes Gaia, well, Gaia! From our community to our characters, we're going to throw the biggest bash of the century! Let the Throwback Spring Party begin! Join the Party!! }} Event conclusion TBA Criticism & Compliments TBA Event Items "item set" Gaians were able to "activity" in Gaia Shops or in Gaia Towns to --earn Spirited clothing. --earn candy to give to Jack in return for Jack themed clothing. * Other items * Shops Map: * Achievements Additional info Trivia *TBA "activity" quotes Gallery Technical issues ;Site & Forum ;Gaia Towns Staff Notices bluealaris (?) Gaia Staff bluealaris's avatar Lowkei's Husband King Lunatic 17,250 Points Master Librarian 500 Elysium's Hero 500 Marathon 300 Offline Tip Post Report Post Post: 63632027_1306 created on Fri May 01, 2015 5:39 pm Posted: Fri May 01, 2015 5:39 pm Throwback Party! Hi there Gaians! As everyone starts to wind up and enjoy our month long bash of NPC homages, contests and grants I'd like to give everyone a tip to save an unopened Throwback Album from today and each day moving forward. With all the good Gaian vibes concentrated in one place it could possibly grant you the power to summon the spirit of Gaia itself. Don't forget to check out today's new contest! Cindy will be giving out a plethora of prizes for reporter-minded folk just like her. bluealaris (?) Gaia Staff bluealaris's avatar Lowkei's Husband King Lunatic 17,250 Points Master Librarian 500 Elysium's Hero 500 Marathon 300 Offline Tip Post Report Post Post: 63632027_1308 created on Sat May 02, 2015 2:49 pm Posted: Sat May 02, 2015 2:49 pm Event Grants for May Hello fellow Gaians! This is just a reminder that the daily grants for our May 2015 event update at NOON PST and are available for 24 hours. Sorry for any confusion and stay tuned for the next beautiful item. }} See also * "Name of Event" 2k* guide * "event" items References External links * Landing page Name of Event Announcement forum Event forum Category:Mini event Category:2015 Event